


Your Skin

by kawiikitkat



Series: You're Worth It (Standrew) [2]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawiikitkat/pseuds/kawiikitkat
Summary: Andrew and Steven were half asleep/half awake, and it was an early Sunday morning, which gave them plenty of time to think about the events of last night.This is set after "Cheesy Romance Movie", so I suggest reading that first.





	Your Skin

The alarm clock on the night stand read 7:14 in bright red numbers. Bits of sunlight snuck into the room through the curtains. Andrew strained his eyes open to observe his odd surroundings. This was definitely not his room, but the events of last night had been so clustered, that it was almost like a dream.

Andrew stretched underneath the cool sheets and was suddenly aware of how exposed his chest and legs were. He took in a deep breath of air, inhaling the scent of something, or rather _someone_ familiar. He rubbed the back of his fists into his eyes, still feeling groggy. Andrew flipped onto his other side and peered over at the body laying next to him. 

_Steven._

Andrew stared at the other's relaxed figure, sleeping soundly, his back turned toward him. His torso was also bare, displaying Steven's pale flesh with hints of pink, plus a few freckles dotting his shoulders. Andrew started counting every rise and fall of his body each time Steven breathed. 

_1...2...3...4..._

That's when Steven stirred, shifting the weight of his bed. He flipped over, now facing Andrew, his face peaceful and his hair a mess covering his face. Andrew continued to gaze at the other man's sleeping figure as he recalled the events of last night.

He remembered watching a romance movie on Steven's couch, sipping coffee and chatting about the trip to Japan. Then he leaned toward Steven and...kissed him. _'Oh my God, you actually kissed him'_ He had thought back then. But not only did he kiss him, Steven kissed back.

The tangling of limbs and lips sent a lustful heat throughout them both, which led them to Steven's bedroom. Andrew remembered being gentle, and slightly embarrassed, during the intimate moment. Their clothing was on the floor, their exposed bodies pressed against each other, as if separating was impossible.

And the one thing that Andrew couldn't get out of his head was the touch of Steven's skin. How he could make Steven tremble when he caressed his neck, chest, sides, legs, and...just _everything_.

How Steven would twitch when Andrew kissed his stomach and thighs, how they would turn a lovely shade of crimson. Andrew remembered nuzzling his neck with his mouth while Steven's fingers tugged on his hair, pleading him to keep going. It drove him _crazy_.

And he still couldn't get it out of his mind. How his best friend could make him feel this way. _'Was this love?'_ He thought. Was this the feeling that everyone wanted, yet was deadly afraid of? Cause that's exactly how he felt. Afraid.

Afraid that he couldn't make Steven happy. Afraid that something would go wrong. Afraid of being alone, of leaving Steven alone. _God,_ he was so in love. He loved Steven.

Immediately, he sat up. Big, heavy tears were streaming down his face. Andrew covered his mouth with his hand to muffle any sounds. The thoughts replayed in his head. _He loved Steven. He loved Steven. He loved-_ '

But why was it such a big deal? Last night, Steven had told him that he loved him and he said that he loved Steven too. But a hidden anguish settled in his heart, an unknown bewilderment of _why_.

Why would Steven love him?

Once again, he sobbed into his hands, no longer able to hide the sound. But he was too numb to notice how loud he was, or to notice that the resting person next to him was now gripping his arm, shaking him.

"Andrew? Andrew?!" Steven whimpered, pulling Andrew's hands away from his face. Panic rose in him as Andrew pulled away harshly, continuing to let out choked breaths. "Andrew, please just look at me! What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong!" Now Steven was helplessly crying as he squeezed Andrew's arm.

Andrew suddenly became aware of Steven's cries and stopped sobbing. Breathing shakily, he turned toward the other man, taken aback by the tears staining his face. "St-steven, I-" he started, but was then cut off by Steven pulling in him for an embrace. He felt him shaking as he breathed, muttering "Are you okay? Jesus Christ, don't you ever do that again. You _fucking_ terrified me!"

Guilt flooded Andrew, but he still wrapped his arms around Steven's waist and buried his face into his shoulder. "I know, I'm so, so f-fucking sorry." He stuttered. They remained in each other's arms for a moment, listening to their trembling breathing, until Steven painful let go of Andrew.

Hands on his shoulders, he asked "What hapened? Why were you crying?" Andrew, flustered and sad, avoided his gaze, but Steven wasn't having any of it. "Please don't lie, Andrew. Just tell me. It's okay, I promise."

Andrew hesitantly answered, still refusing to look up at Steven. "Last night, you said you loved me. Did you really mean it?"

"Of course I meant it! I love you, Andrew. God, please don't say you don't believe me when I say it."

Andrew glanced at Steven's eyes for a split second, but snapped back when he saw the pain and sadness in his face. The pain and sadness that _he_ had caused. "No, no- I do believe you! It's just...why? Why do you love me?"

Steven, tired of Andrew avoiding his eyes, lifted Andrew's chin toward him, their eyes locking. "I love you because you're you, Andrew. You're funny, and beautiful, and they way you act. You care so much, even when you don't act like it. You're so amazing." Steven was smiling as he spoke, his eyes shining. It made Andrew's heart hurt, but he smiled, too.

Andrew leaned toward Steven, tears still wetting his face, and pressed a sweet kiss onto his lips. Steven returned the kiss, brushing his fingers along Andrew's sides. Andrew let out a weak laugh and whispered into Steven's ear. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Andrew reached for Steven's hand, massaging his knuckles and palm. He focused on how perfect every inch was. He just couldn't believe how captivating, how stunning, his skin was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be super fluffy and cute but my brain decided at 12 am that this was gonna be sad af. I mean it's kinda fluffy at the end but whatever. :P But I hope you still enjoyed :)


End file.
